


You're Driving Me Crazy

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Hand in Hand [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Rhae belongs to my friend abyss-wolf on tumblr.
Relationships: Female Sith OC/Female Echani OC
Series: Hand in Hand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You're Driving Me Crazy

Frankly, paperwork was awful. A tedious, boring task that no one enjoyed. But unfortunately, it was a very necessary part of the imperial structure. And after the events of Ziost, well, Alanaera was drowning in it.

It was to be expected. The empire and its council were always very thorough about these sorts of things, especially where the loss of military resources and forces were concerned. Alanaera had been, at least in part, responsible for endeavors there that were not entirely successful. That she was saddled with paperwork was honestly the least of it.

Then there was the whole affair with intelligence...

She shook her head, trying to focus on her task at hand. It wasn't particularly easy. They were only a couple weeks or so from the loss on Ziost; and though she had been home for some time before that - she was still trying to adjust to imperial life after years living as a jedi. And then, of course, there was the fact that Rhae was here now.

Rhae was here... It was a thought she was still trying to wrap her head around. After all they'd been through on Tython, after those months apart, after Ziost... She could hardly believe that Rhae had come back with her. That she was going to stay....

And she was here, spending way too many of her waking hours on paperwork.

She'd shake her head and resume her task, clawed fingertips clacking gently on the keys. There was soft music from down the hall, from the room where Rhae had gone to work out while she (very patiently) waited to Alanaera to be done. Rain pattered against the window behind her, a typical day for Dromuund Kaas. From below her, in the kitchen, she could hear her sisters' muffled talking and laughing. And if she strained enough, she was certain she could hear her mother's singing from the music room on the other side of the house.

Home.

That was at least three other places she'd rather be. She sighed a little, her typing slowing. She had to get through this but it was taking too long. And there was another thing to add, and- 

Suddenly, the door open perhaps a little too suddenly. "You're still at it, huh?"

Alanaera would start, hand reaching for where her lightsaber would have been out of pure habit, but it wasn't there - and it was Rhae in the doorway. The half-echani woman leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms - donned in her usual workout attire, which showed just enough of her impressive physique to be distracting. Her long salt and pepper hair, pulled back from her face, was damp with sweat and a bit mussed, and her silver-grey eyes looked entirely too mischievous. Gods, it wasn't fair.

She didn't take her gaze off of Rhae, a somewhat weary smile on her face. "If its one thing the Empire does well, its meticulous paperwork."

Rhae caught her gaze, grinning a bit. She'd stand up and saunter over, until she stood on the other side of the desk. "Looks like you'd rather be doing something else."

The sith's cheeks tinged a deeper shade of red, peeling her eyes off of Rhae to try and focus on her work again. "Maybe so. But the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can..." Her golden eyed gaze flickered to Rhae briefly before looking back.

"Mmm, mhm." Was Rhae's response. "Well, I'll keep you company, then." She said, already around the other side of the desk, perching herself on the arm of Alanaera's chair, and leaning against the sith a little.

"I would love that." A sentence she was likely to regret saying, Rhae's superhuman warmth was quite distracting.

"I know." A gentle hand would rest on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. She could feel herself relax as she continued to type. Gods damnit.

Rhae's hand would trail, running down her arm, back up, and to her back. A gentle motion, but a distracting one. An intentionally distracting one. "Gods, Rhae. You're terrible."

The echani would lean down, her forehead to Alanaera's temple. "You love it."

Alanaera made a small whining sound. "You're driving me crazy, Rhae."

Rhae said nothing to that, only chuckled low in her throat. Soft kisses were pressed to her temple, and that gentle hand came up to run a hand gently through Alanaera's dark hair. Then, before she could respond, or even vainly attempt to resume her work, Rhae would quickly shift from her perch on the armrest, to straddling Alanaera, arms looped around her neck.

"I think its time for a break, don't you?" Rhae would lean in and kiss Alanaera square on the lips, in an entirely inappropriate fashion, and not release her until Alanaera was quite flushed and out of breath.

Alanaera would tilt her head up at Rhae, smiling gently. "I... I think s-" She would be cut off by her holocom ringing. With a sigh, she'd reach for it, but Rhae would grab her hand, holding it tightly, then with her other, reach to answer the comm.

"Lord Silversteel-" Started the familiar voice of - oh, gods, her intelligence handler - but Alanaera didn't have much time to think about that before Rhae cut him off.

"Lord Silversteel is indisposed right now. Call back later." Click. She'd look back to Ala and grin, taking Ala's hand and placing it on her waist, and with her other hand, she'd trace along the sith's chin spurs, then tilt her chin up gently.

"Now, where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Rhae belongs to my friend abyss-wolf on tumblr.


End file.
